Saalistajat
by Littlegrazygirl
Summary: Fiktiivinen maailma, missä ihmiskunnan rippeet elävät jatkuvan pelon vallassa synkkien hirviöiden ikeen alla. Päähenkilö haluaa hallituksen saalistajaksi tuhoamaan hirviöitä, mutta hän epäonnistuu kokeessa ja hänet muokataan ihmisaseeksi, samalla menettäen entisen elämänsä. Hänen uusi elämänsä veren sekä tuhon keskellä on nyt alkanut.


_/Uteliaille ihmisille, enjoy if you can~~/_

**Luku 1**

"_Ei."_

Sanoin sen niin hiljaa, etten edes minä kuullut sitä. Saattoi se johtua myös huminasta korvissani tai äänekkäästä sydämeni pamppailusta, jotka tuntuivat peittävän muut äänet alleen. Puristin hikiset käteni nyrkkiin ja tungin sen takkini taskuihin. Kyyristin hartioitani ja käänsin pääni sivuun, kun voimakas, kuvottava haju lehahti nenääni. Nainen oli niin lähellä, että hänen hengityksensä lemu oli jo sietämätön. Hänen lihaksikkaat, tatuoidut käsivartensa olivat ojentuneet tiilimuuriin, pienen kehoni kummallekin puolelle. En pääsisi hänen jäntevän kehonsa ja muurin välistä minnekään.

Tunsin hermostuneisuuteni yltyvän, kun nainen kumartui lähemmäksi siristäen silmiään. Hänen puheensa oli viinasta sammaltunut käheäksi, kun hän soperteli jotain uhkailevaa. Hänen puheensa meni kuitenkin ohi korvieni, kun yritin keskittyä hillitsemään vatsani kouristelua.

Eieieieieieieiei…

Ääni päässäni muuttui aneluksi, kun tunsin ihoani alkavan kihelmöidä ja veren maku lehahti suuhuni. Hampaani olivat repineet huuliani ja poskeni sisäpintaa, mutta pidin suuni tiukasti kiinni, jottei nainen näkisi muutostani. Terävät kynnet uppoutuivat kämmeniini, kun kynnet alkoivat kasvaa, tuntui siltä kuin ihoni alla kuhisisi torakoita. Myös päänahkaa kutisi, kuin siinä ryömisi matoja, hiukseni jähmettyisivät pian piikeiksi ja sen varmaan tuo nainenkin huomaisi.

Tai sitten ei, rukoilin hänen olevan tarpeeksi humalassa, mutta asennosta päättelin, ettei hän aikonut päästää minua minnekään, ennen kuin olisi saanut haluamansa. Sitä en voinut antaa, mutta minulla ei ollut energiaa vastustaa häntä. Kaikki keskittyminen meni nyt voimieni hillitsemiseen. Muutos oli tosin hirvittävän lähellä, aina kun tuntui että etenin askeleen, minut vedettiin kaksi askelta taaksepäin. En saanut kuin hiukan hampaitani ja kynsieni vetäytymään, mutta sitten ne aina työntyivät esiin uudelleen. Jalkani vapisivat, tunsin kyömyjen työntyvän ihosta esiin, pian se olisi ihan rupinen ja arpinen. Kenties jalkani olisivat pian rumat, mutta myös voimakkaat. Saisin varmaan potkaistua naisen tieltäni.

Se ei tosin jäisi siihen.

Loikkaisin hänen päälleen. Hän kaatuisi raskaasti maahan ja ennen kuin hän tokenisi, hänen kaulansa olisi paljas. Olisin tarttunut kynsilläni kiinni hänen käsivarsiinsa, naulinnut hänet maahan, koska vaikka hän olisi kuinka voimakas tahansa, hän ei pärjäisi minulle. Ennen kuin hän edes sitä tajuaisi, olisin iskenyt pääni eteenpäin ja purrut hänen kaulaansa. Purisin rikki hänen kaulansa ihoa ja osuisin valtimoon. Verta olisi suihkunnut, hänen niskansa olisi taittunut, hän olisi kuollut, ennen kuin repisin hänen vaatteensa rikki päästäkseni käsiksi hänen lih—

Silmäni suurenivat ja säpsähdin rajusti, mielikuva päässäni oli niin kirkas, että kuvittelin jo kaiken kuvittelemani tapahtuneen. Lihaksikas nainen oli kuitenkin vielä hengissä edessäni, hengitys yhtä pahanhajuisena kuin aikaisemmin ja hän oli edelleen kumartuneena puoleeni. Hän höpötti edelleen jotain. Hän oli hengissä.

Vedin syvään henkeä, mutta lemun haju vain yltyi, eikä rauhoittuminen ei onnistunut. Satuin vilkaisemaan oikealle puolelleni ja vahvan käsivarren yli, näin muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä, rakennuksen varjossa seisovan saalistajani, Gehenian. Tytön tuijotus oli tyyni, vaikka hän näki selvästi muutokseni. Katseeni saattoi olla aneleva, epätoivoinenkin, mutta Gehenia kohtasi sen omalla, hiukkasen tylsistyneellä katsellaan. Hänen tummista silmistään ei näkynyt minkäänlaista tunnetta, kun hän huokaisi ja käveli lopulta varjoista ripein harppauksin luoksemme. Hänen siro kehonsa oli peittynyt nilkkaan asti ylettyvällä, tummanvihreällä takilla, joka oli kokonaan napitettu kiinni, vyötäröltä kaulaan asti. Housut olivat kiiltävänharmaat, reikäiset kuin punkkarilla ja vyönsolki kiilteli katuvaloissa. Myös hänen huulilävistyksensä kiilsi ja pistävät silmät tuijottivat minua.

Henkäisin hänen nimensä ääneen ja silloin lihaksikas nainen kaatui selälleen. Ensin siro saalistaja oli ollut oikealla puolellani.. silmänräpäyksessä hän oli ujuttautunut väliimme ja lennättänyt humalaisen naisen pois luotani. Oli uskomatonta, miten notkea hän olikaan ja varmaan pienempi kuin minä mutta hän pystyi taltuttamaan tuollaisen tyypin. Humalainen mörisi jotain maassa ja saalistaja kääntyi katsomaan minua kulmat koholla.

"Uh.." mumisin ääneen ja melkein sanoin jotain, mutta sitten muistin säännöt. Joten suljin suuni, koska vaikka sanoisin mitä, hän ei puhuisi. Humalainen nainen mörisi jotain maassa, kun silmäni nauliutuivat häneen. Saalistajani ei reagoinut mitenkään, katsoi vain tylsistyneellä katseellaan meitä, tai pikemminkin minua, kun lipoin huuliani.

Halusin tappaa hänet.

Heidät.

Kummatkin.

Mutta saalistajani olisi tappanut minut, jos olisin edes yrittänyt häntä, joten otin tähtäimeeni humalaisen naisen. Lujalla vauhdilla olin hypännyt hänen päälleen ja tehnyt juuri niin, kuin olin kuvitellut hetkeä aikaisemmin.

…...

...

Kävelimme takaisin päämajalle hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ainoastaan kenkien kopina kaikui tunnelissa, sen seinille ripustetut lyhdyt valaisivat kasvojamme kelmeällä valollaan. Olin muutama metri hänen jäljessään, mutta kiirehdin askeleitani, kunnes saavuin hänen vierelleen.

"Miksi?"

Hän ei edes vilkaissut minua, jatkoi vain kävelemistä vakain askelin.

Pyyhin verta suupielestäni, mutta en saisi mitenkään kaikkea verta pois kasvoiltani, se oli muutenkin jo niin kuivunutta. Muut saisivat siis tietää heti, mitä olin tehnyt. Minua ei kuitenkaan enää jaksanut kiinnostaa heidän tuomitsevat katseensa, en ollut ainut järjestössä joka on menettänyt itsehillintänsä. Myös vaatteissani oli runsaasti veritahroja, pitäisi varmaan polttaa ne, kun pääsisin kotiin. Kestäisi myös jonkin aikaa ennen kuin saisin lian pois kynsieni alta.

"Miksi annoit minun tappaa hänet?" esitin taas kysymyksen ääneen, vaikka tiesin että olisin voinut pohtia sitä vain päässäni, koska hän ei välttämättä vastaisi.

Gehenia vilkaisi minua nyt, mutta ei vieläkään sanonut mitään. Purin huuleni yhteen, olin hädin tuskin päässyt edellisen kerran jäljeltä jääneeltä veren mausta, kun jouduin taas kokemaan saman. Hänen oli tarkoitus vahtia minua, estää minua tekemästä.. tätä, tappamasta ihmisiä.

"Nautitko siitä?" hänen sanansa tulivat yhtäkkiä hänen suustaan, soljuvina ja kirkkaina, kuin hän olisi laulanut.

Sietämätön ääni.

Vastasin rehellisesti: "Kyllä."

"Annan sinun jatkaa niin kauan, kunnes et enää kestä itseäsi."

"En kestä itseäni nytkään."

Hän kohautti olkapäitään vastaukselleni. "Ei ole minun tehtäväni estää sinua, koska vaikka yrittäisin estää, jatkaisit sitä kuitenkin. Etkä pystyisi hillitsemään itseäsi, jollen olisi paikalla. Joten sinun pitää oppia itse, hallitsemaan voimiasi ilman kenenkään apua."

Yllätyin hiukan hänen vastauksestaan, Gehenia ei yleensä puhunut niin pitkästi, yleensä hän ei puhunut ollenkaan, niin kuin kaikki muut saalistajat. Toisaalta ymmärsin hänen pointtinsa, mutta miksi hän sitten oli valvojani, jos ei pystynyt estämään minua mitenkään?

"Mones tappo tämä oli?" esitin uuden kysymyksen paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä. En itse pysynyt laskuissa, mutta koska Gehenia oli joka kerta paikalla, oletin hänen muistavan.

"Neljäs tällä viikolla", hänen vastauksensa tuli yhtä hiljaisena, mutta se kaikui tunnelissa ja jyskytti päätäni.

Neljäs uhri tällä viikolla.. ja oli vasta keskiviikko. Olinko tappanut jossain välissä kaksi ihmistä samana päivänä? Tai peräti kolme, koska eilenhän en ollut lähtenyt ulos ollenkaan. Eli toisin sanoen olin tappanut kolme ihmistä maanantaina. Mitä enemmän ajattelin ihmisten määrää, sitä enemmän minua alkoi hirvittää. En ollut niitä pahimpia tappajia, oli muutamia muita, jotka tappoivat enemmän kuin minä… mutta olin silti kilttien lasten listan häntäpäässä. En sentään syönyt lapsia, kuten jotkut muut saattoivat tehdä. Jos putoaisin ihan alas, jos pääsisin tuhmien listalle, minut eliminoitaisiin.

Nielaisin raskaasti ja upotin verestä värjäytyneet käteni takin taskuihin. Hiljaisuus jatkui, mutten pistänyt sitä pahakseni. Olin jo tottunut siihen, vaikka se oli alussa tuntunut sietämättömältä. Todella sietämättömältä. Ja toisin kuin alussa, olin tottunut jo vereen, joten tekoni jälkeen tuskin oksentaisin vessassa, vaikka oloni oli muuten pahoinvoiva.

En kyllä tiennyt, haluaisinko tottua siihen.

Mutta olin jo kuollut, joten mitä väliä?

Saavuimme tunnelin päähän, metallioven eteen. Gehenia ojensi kätensä avatakseen sen, ja hetken päästä, kun hän oli saanut naputeltua tunnussanan, pääsimme sisälle. Tunneli jatkui, mutta nyt siellä loisti kirkkaammat valot ja seinät olivat pystyt eivätkä kaartuvat. Katto oli myös korkeammalla.

Päämajamme oli kokonaan pinnan alla, se maanpäällinen pikkuinen ja viihtyisä kahvila, jota me kaikki vuorollamme hoidimme, toimi pelkkänä kulissina. Sieltä pääsimme joskus ulos päämajasta, vaikka osa suosikin tunnelissa kävelyä – kuten Gehenia. Päämaja oli muuten hitonmoinen labyrintti, en itse osannut kulkea siellä kovin hyvin, eksyin jatkuvasti. Korkeita tunneleita, pieniä huoneita, isoja saleja, hämäriä käytäviä ja lukittuja varastoja riitti. Kerroksia taisi olla yksitoista, enkä tiennyt mitä alemmissa kerroksissa olisi.

Yhtäkkiä kuulin askeleiden ääniä edestämme, joten kohotin katseeni. En huomannut iskua, yhtäkkiä tajusin olevani vedetty seinää vasten, jokin terävä raapaisi kaulaani ja tiukat kädet pitelivät minusta kiinni. Räpyttelin silmiäni ja yritin ymmärtää mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Laskin katseeni alas, jotten kohtaisi minuun hyökänneen henkilön silmiä, mutten tiennyt oliko hänen paljas rintakehänsä sen parempi vaihtoehto.

"Sun pitäisi harjoitella enemmän."

Hänen äänensä oli matala, paljon siedettävämpi ääni kuin Gehenialla.

"Sinun pitäisi pukea enemmän vaatetta yllesi", vastasin tuhahtaen.

Käheä nauru pääsi hänen kurkustaan, mutta veitsi painautui tiukemmin kurkkuani vasten. Yritin olla hengittämättä ja pysyä mahdollisimman liikkumatta, hänen rintakehänsä kohoili oman, kiivaan hengityksensä tahtiin kun hänen kätensä päästivät käsivarsistani irti ja liikkuivat kyljelleni. Mies liikahti eteenpäin, laskien päänsä alemmas. Saatoin tuntea hengityksen vasten kaulaani, jolloin kohotin katseeni katsoakseni Geheniaa. Hän tuijotti meitä ilmeettömästi, sillä tylsistyneellä katsellaan seisoen paikoillaan ja tunsin raivon kiehuvan sisuksissani.

Hänen pitäisi auttaa minua. Estää miestä.

Iskin nyrkkini Regen rintaan ja hän säpsähti perääntyen etäämmäksi. Pidin katseeni jossain hänen olkapäällään, miehen kädet olivat vieläkin kyljelläni, joten käskin hänen päästää irti. Rege kallisti päätään mietteliäästi, mutta lopulta vapauduin hänen otteestaan. Hieroin ranteitani ja siirryin nopeasti Gehenian luokse, joka kuitenkin alkoi jatkaa taas matkaa. Rege seurasi perässämme vihellellen hilpeästi hetken aikaa, ennen kuin kiristi tahtiaan ja taivalsi vierelleni. Kummankin seura ärsytti minua, mutta pysyin hiljaa. Regen käytös minua kohtaan oli epämiellyttävää, mutta sellainen hän oli vähän kaikkia kohtaan.. tai ainakin toivoin niin. En halunnut olla ainut, joka joutui kärsimään hänen ajoittaisista hyökkäyksistään ja lähentelyistään. En tuntenut minkäänlaista seksuaalista vetoa häntä kohtaan, joten siksi hänen ahdistelunsa oli vain kahta kauheampaa.

"Mässäilitkö taas?"

Kohotin kulmakarvojani miehen kysymykselle. En tiennyt mitä vastata, hän näki totuuden jo vaatteistani ja kasvoistani. Koska hän kuitenkin puhui minulle vapaaehtoisesti, vastasin lyhyesti: "Jep."

"Et ole ainut, myös Dini hyökkäsi jonkun kimppuun. He eivät tosin pystyneet peittämään jälkiään. Joten tapauksesta varmaan uutisoidaan huomenna kansalaisille, kun kytät löytävät ruumiin. Ehdittekö te siivoamaan rikospaikan?"

_Rikospaikka_. Ihan kuin tämä olisi jokin salapoliisiromaani.

"Joo", vastasin uupuneella äänellä. Minua alkoi taas väsyttää, enkä edes yrittänyt peitellä sitä, toivottavasti Rege luuli väsymykseni johtuvan hänestä ja jättäisi minut rauhaan. "Gehenia hoiti homman."

Kyseinen henkilö jatkoi vakaasti kulkuaan, eikä suonut yhtäkään katsetta suuntaamme. En voinut olla miettimättä, miksi hän edelleen oli hiljaa, vaikka olimme jo päämajassa. Sääntö päti virallisesti vain ulkopuolella, mutta Gehenia taisikin olla yksi kurinalaisimpia saalistajia. Tosin kurinalainen henkilö olisi varmaan estänyt minut.

Huokaisin. Elämä sekopäisten hirviöiden sekä saalistajien keskellä oli rasittavaa. Jokainen hetki tuntui olevan kuin veitsenterällä, mutta en voinut mitenkään päästä pois tästä vankilasta.

Ulkopuolella olin jo kuollut, minua ei enää ollut virallisesti olemassa.

Eikä tämä asia muuttuisi missään vaiheessa mihinkään.

Ei, ennen kuin oikeasti kuolla kupsahtaisin.


End file.
